


Royal double trouble

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Gen, Or Is It?, Tagging is still hard, again im not sure, anyway i think professionals would call this a drabble?, but i wouldn't call it salt, hawkmoth is a bastard and sucks, i dunno, its a scenario i had in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: So you know how in some fics/salt fics Lila succeeds in turning the class against Marinette and she gets akumatized into some kind of variation of Princess Justice?Well here is something I had in mind for some time now.
Relationships: (it's implied...kind of? I'm not sure how to describe), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 360





	Royal double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!  
> This was a short thing I wanted to write for a few days now and i finally managed to it!
> 
> Btw to understand this here is the scenario I had in mind explained.  
> Ok so imagen this: Lila tells some lie and frames Marinette and the class is turned against her (Except Kim,Nino,Adrien and Juleka because I say so). Adrien follows her to the bathroom to comfort her. Then Adrien (because he's a sweet baby) shows her his luckycharm and tells her she'll always have him and the other three.  
> Marinette in return shows him her luckycharm. Adrien takes the hand with the it in it. Even though he's furious he's smiling.
> 
> So it's nice right?...WRONG! Guess who notices their anger and hurt? Hawkbitc- uh I mean Hawkmoth...haha

Despite how angry or rather furious Adrien was when Marinette showed him she still had the luckycharm he made his heart melt a little.

He carefully took her hand reassuring her of her friends having her back. After all Nino , Kim and Juleka are currently having a yelling match with the rest of the class just to defend her.

Everything seemed good again for a moment but of course it wouldn't last...if only they had noticed the purple butterfly that approached them and landed on the charm in their hand.

"Miss Marinette Dupain Cheng I've been waiting for this day for a long time and as it seems...the wait was worth it.

Not only have I never felt anything so intense like the emotions you tried to so desperatly bottle up but you also offered me the chance to akumatize two people with strong negative emotions dor the price of one." , Hawkmoth's soothing yet cold and distant voice echoed in both teens' head. 

The weak purple light coming from the maskoutlines that appeared on their faces highlighted their angery frowns and once again Hawkmoth spoke to them ,"Marinette I can feel your anger and sadness. People who you thought are your friends tossed you and your feelings aside and for what? Lies and empty promises? What injustice...

And you Adrien , I can feel your anger towards your classmates for betraying the girl you love so dearly. She gives and gives only to be stabbed in the back. But there is more , isn't there? You're angry at yourself for failing to protect your princess."

Tikki and Plagg watched in horror as their holders' expressions turned more and more furious with each passing second .

"Quick we need to take the miraculous back to Fu or Paris is lost!" , Tikki hurried while already taking off Marinette's earrings. Plagg nodded and proceeded to take the ring from Adrien . Right after reclaiming the jewelry the kwamis flew to Master Fu's massage shop.

Meanwhile Hawkmoth made sure this time Marinette ( and Adrien's ) akumatization is going to be a success.

'With these two under my control I can't possibly lose! It's over Ladybug and Chat Noir!' The villain thought with a wide grin spreading across his features as he slammed his crane and foot on the floor with full force.

"Prince and Princess Justice , you've been wrongend and had to endure injustice! Well I'm giving you the power to expose the truth and bring the justice you and the innocent people of Paris deserve! All I ask for in return is that you help me seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"

A moment of suffocating and tense silence followed before Adrien and Marientte responded in union ,"Yes Hawkmoth! Justice shall be served!"

The purple fog surrounded the pair and only left behind Prince and Princess Justice. The akumas examined eachother for a moment before the akumatized Adrien made a little bow. "Shall we my princess?" ,Prince of Justice asked as polite as always and held out a hand.

Princess Justice giggled at him but took his hand nonetheless.

"We shall my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!


End file.
